Rise
Rise by ''The McClain Sisters ''is a solo performed by Aurora Everly that is featured in the second part of the first episode of the first season, Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux. Aurora sung this song as her audition song for the glee club. She sings it and at the end of the performance, quickly runs off the stage but Beth pushes her back out onto the stage and Miss West congratulates her for making it into the glee club. Lyrics I used to be afraid of giving up The road was just too tough Out here on my own My path was so alone But now I see clearly Everything within me Is reaching up to the sky I can see the world with open eyes You can’t let it pass you Just take, hold and grasp it Now’s the time to take a chance With the strength of a thousand men Climbing to my feet again Dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow’s just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you’re never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we’ll rise Never lift your head up to the sky And find yourself asking, "Why?" Never see them eye to eye With the hardships of life But faith is where my heart is Let energy replace my doubts Won't let my trials get the best of me I’m marching forth towards my destiny You can’t let it pass you Just take, hold and grasp it Now’s the time to take a chance With the strength of a thousand men Climbing to my feet again Dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow’s just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you’re never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise We can make it through anything We’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise, we’ll rise, we’ll rise You can try to hurt me Doubt me and desert me I’ll feel the will of kings With my mind I’ll plant a seed And you know a tree will grow And take me in To safety’s arms I will descend Dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow’s just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you’re never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise We can make it through anything We’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise, we’ll rise, we’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise We can make it through anything We’ll rise Together we can do anything We’ll rise, we’ll rise, we’ll rise Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Aurora Everly Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Audition Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Soul Scrapers Auditions